Wait, I have powers?
by wickedstars
Summary: Up 700 feet in the air flew 16 young teenagers between the ages 14 and 17. Those 16 youngsters were there for a very important mission that they did not yet know about, and would not know about until they were ready. Those 16 kids weren't normal. Yes, they had two eyes. Yes, they had hands. Yes, they could speak. But they had what you would call powers. Very strong powers at that.


**Hey, hey! So I had this nagging writing prompt to write about some kids with powers. So why not the Homestuck kids? This is a super short beginning chapter, and I'll upload the second one soon. I'm still pondering about what their big mission should be, so chapter updates are likely to be slow but hopefully long. I would love reviews and suggestions. Oh, and one more thing- this story will most likely be cheesy at first, but I promise I will try to get this to be a lot more original. HUMAN!STUCK**

Up 700 feet in the air flew 16 young teenagers between the ages 14 and 17. Those 16 youngsters were there for a very important mission that they did not yet know about, and would not know about until they were ready. Those 16 kids weren't normal. Yes, they had two eyes. Yes, they had hands. Yes, they could speak. But they had what you would call powers. Very strong powers at that. They, of course, did not know why they had them or how to use them. And that, my dear reader, is why they were in the plane. Here you are now, reading a secret journal about how they progress through, and their mission. I will not tell you more, as you must keep up to date if you are a truly curious one.

**September 21****st****, 5:04 p.m.- Sollux Captor**

My name is Sollux Captor, and I think this is very creepy. These people are making me write in an electronic journal every day. Anyways. I'm 15, I live- wait, LIVED- in North Carolina with my stepmom and dad and my older brother. Now I'm on this fancy private jet with 15 other kids. I don't even know where I'm going. I just know it's top-secret and stuff. I think it has something to do with my 'powers'. Lame term, I know. I have one blue-green eye and one brown-red eye. I can shoot electric sparks from them. And I can shock things with my fingertips if I want to. That's really it. Nothing special. So why am I on this shady jet? Hell if I know.

**End.**

As Sollux Captor sat back in the plush blue chair and pulled out his laptop. Maybe he could get some hacking done. If he was going to be in this thing for another two hours, he might as well get something done. He clacked away at a few keys, trying to connect to Wi-Fi, seeing as many planes had it now. But he surprisingly couldn't. After spending another fifteen minutes trying to hack the internet blockage, he gave up. _What the fuck?_ He closed the laptop and set it on the round table in front of him. He was in a small round room with three other teens. One was a short and grumpy guy, another was an even shorter girl with short curly hair and a bunch of cat stuff, and an average height guy in a wheel chair. How was he supposed to entertain himself with such lame asses? "Hey. Shitstain. Get your computer off the table, some of us want space too." The shorter guy spat. Sollux raised an eyebrow. Ironically, the other guy had a single backpack with him that seemed barely full. "Oh and what important shit do you have to lay out?" he spat back. "It's none of your fucking business." He snarled. Sollux rolled his eyes and looked at the torn up label on the guy's bag. **KARKAT VANTAS. **Huh. Weird name.

**September 21****st****, 5:57 p.m.- Feferi Peixes**

My name is Feferi Peixes, and I love fish! The lady here wants me to keep an electronic journal on this iPad thing. So, I guess I'll introduce myself! I'm 14, 15 in three days! I love the ocean and swimming. It's just _fin_tastic! Ha ha, see what I did there? I lived in glubbing Florida with my mom and my aunt Pearl. But I guess this FBI team thing wants me on this plane. I think they know my secret. And since this is like my diary, I can of course confide in you! Whenever I'm in the water, I can just… turn into a mermaid! And I get really fast at swimming! I can talk to the fishes and breathe underwater, too. It's really cool and fun. **End.**

Feferi set the electronic device down and clutched her stuffed fish toy. She was a little nervous, and the speedy jet didn't calm her nerves. "Hey, fish girl, why don't you share the water?" a pale girl with black hair shouted. Her feet were on the table, and she had been throwing chips at a tall blonde guy. "Oh, sure! Sorry, I drink water when I'm kinda anxious." She replied and tossed a water bottle to the girl. "Yeah yeah, save it." The girl snorted and grabbed a blue marker from her pocket and scrawled her name messily over the bottle. **Vriska 8.** Well, this 'Vriska' didn't seem so appealing. "Why are you nervous, blondie?" asked the rather tall blonde guy. "Whale, don't you find this scary?" the fishy girl asked, twisting her wavy blonde hair nervously. He shook his head. The guy seemed practically emotionless! Another guy, a really really tall one with wavy shoulder-length hair and a stoned smile was chugging down a bottle of faygo. _My aunt always told me to stay away from drinks like that._ She was deep in her thoughts about her aunt when a loud, metallic voice boomed through speakers above them. "Attention all young adults. You will be landing shortly. Please take all your belongings. This jet will soon be disposed of and we will not return your valuables." The room was silent for two minutes, and then there was a large bustling of bodies and water bottles.

**Landing log- 6:23 p.m.**

All students have absconded.


End file.
